Spike Cums in the Middle of Nowhere
by zencando
Summary: This is a Sequel to "Twilight's Bathroom is Flooded with Semen." Twilight takes Spike to the middle of nowhere for an experiment in orgasms. M/F Shipping:Twilight/Spike


Spike Cums in the Middle of Nowhere

By Zencando

A sequel to "Twilights Bathroom is Flooded with Semen" by Majin Syeekoh.

story/252256/twilights-bathroom-is-flooded-with-semen

Audio reading of "Twilights Bathroom is Flooded with Semen" here:

/LRv6gOduCtI

I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. This is a story just for fun.

Contains: M/F Spike Twilight

Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike, her number one assistant, had gotten off the train in Appleoosa and walked a good 6 miles away from the town. There was not a single pony around, and the Buffalo village was a good distance away as well. Now was as good a time as any, and this was as good of a spot as any.

"Ok Spike we are here!"

Spike looked around, confused.

"Huh? Where is that Twilight? We are in the middle of nowhere."

Twilight hadn't told him where they were going or what they were going to be doing once they got there. She simply told him it was a secret mission and to not tell any of their friends about it. She had told him they would be performing an experiment or two and it might be dangerous for any pony else other than her and her number one assistant.

Now they were here, in the middle of nowhere as Spike had put it. It was time to put her shrinking spell to the ultimate test.

Twilight gave a Spike a sly smile as her horn glowed and she pulled out a bottle from her saddle bag.

"Spike, you know how I have been practicing those water shrinking spells for the past few weeks?"

Spike nodded, he remembered her reading books on Transformation and Magical Displacement. Spike had watched as she learned how to pour a liter of water into a simple thimble.

Twilight continued, "My readings showed that in past wars the medical unicorns would use that spell to carry large amounts of ointments and water to the troops on the battlefield. They could carry gallons in a single 16 ounce bottle."

Spike raised a skeptical eye brow as he said in a half mocking voice,

"And you're going to put gallons of water in the middle of the desert because why?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and then explained the real reason they were out here. She had hoped, he would have been able to guess why. He was in helper mode, more or less. So his mind wasn't going to be thinking anything dirty. That however, Twilight knew she could change.

"We are here Spike, because there is no one around for miles. A perfect place to test my modified shrinking spell on the bottle. I just need to change some calculations based on amount, and I should be able to collect all of your ejaculate in this bottle. Then we simply bury the bottle and problem solved. Plus, once back at the castle it will be easier to hide a bottle of your jizz and bury it later. We are out here, in case the spell fails or backfires, since you ejaculate gallons and gallons of cum."

Spike's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. "You...you really thought this through haven't you? You studied an entire spell, just for me? You made sure we were out here all by ourselves so you could make me ejaculate and test that spell." Spikes eyes started to tear up.

Twilight had thought Spikes feelings were hurt. She thought he saw her seeing only the experiment. Not the dragon who was her number one assistant.

"Spike no! I am testing the spell, but I also want this-" Twilight was cut off from further explanation as Spike hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Twilight."

She returned his hug and whispered.

"No problem Spike. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to science the fuck out of you. Literally."

Spike stood back and winked at Twilight,

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Twilight walked around him and breathed lightly on his scaly neck as her horn began to glow. Spike almost didn't recognize Twilight's voice as she whispered in his ear.

"Then get ready to fuck my magic, my big strong dragon."

Spikes member became rock hard as Twilight gently licked his ear.

Twilight smiled as her magic surrounded Spikes cock, making him gasp in pleasure. Spell books were not the only thing she had been reading lately. How to drive your stallion wild, Make him cum and get it, and 101 ways to enjoy masturbation, were her recent late night readings once spike was in bed. To get the best results out of the shrinking spell she would need him to cum as much as he could. A small strand of twilights magic connected spikes throbbing cock to the 16 ounce bottle she brought with her. The spell was simple enough, the bottle itself was enchanted. Any liquid going into the bottle would shrink to smaller amount. The trouble was Twilight didn't know how much Spike would ejaculate. It had been weeks since she helped him in the bathroom and it became flooded. At best, his cum would not have had time to replenish all of his seed and he would not ejaculate as much. At worst he would cum the same amount or more. The bottle would shrink the cum, making it all fit if it was the same amount. Although, if Spike somehow was pumping more jizz out this time she wanted to be someplace where he could enjoy his orgasm while she made notes for next time. Her thoughts were interrupted by a moaning dragon.

"Oh yeah Twilight, that feels so good don't stop."

Twilight decided to turn up the heat a little as she nibbled his ear.

"Spike." Twilight's voice dripped with lust and desire as she breathed in his ear.

"Harder Spike! Fuck my magic harder! I can feel you, inside my magic."

The books had told her stroking his ego was as much of a turn on for the male as stroking his member was. She hadn't been lying entirely, she could indeed feel his cock with her magic. In a way she felt like this was almost more intimate than actually sex was. This was her magic, it was connected to a deeper part of her than her own desires were. Yet here she was, helping a dragon get off with it. Not just any dragon, her dragon. Her Spike. She was using her magic to make Spike moan with pleasure and cum. There was something so intimate, yet naughty, about that line of thought that Twilight started to become aroused.

Spikes cock began leaking precum and her magic guided it to the bottle. His hips were thrusting and he struggled to stay standing.

"You got-oh yeah-you got it Twilight."

Twilight decided it was time for plan b. Her magic field grew to encompass his testicles as she gave Spike verbal encouragement he felt her magic play with his balls.

It was too much for the little dragon as he got down on all four and began thrusting his hips against Twilights magic. Spikes voice became deeper, more feral as his groans became louder. Twilight had never seen this side of Spike before, seeing him become this sex crazed from what she was doing, suddenly made her pussy become very wet.

Spike partly growled, and partly roared next.

"Spike. Gonna. Cum!"

Twilight felt her pussy dripping wet as she had to focus, really hard on guiding all the cum into the bottle. With her energy split between concentration and lust, she managed to use her magic for one last trick for Spike. A line of magic went quickly between his legs and slowly press on his back door entrance. That was the drop the broke the dam.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Spike screamed as wave after wave of his jizz shot out from his cock. Twilight was sweating as she guided all of the cum into the bottle. Spikes orgasm had lasted 5 minutes and his cum completely filled up the bottle. The spell had taken her calculations from the bathroom experience and used them precisely. 20 gallons. 20 gallons of dragon jizz, condensed and compressed into 16 ounces. Twilight made certain that her magic had milked him for every last drop until his cock was completely limp and she heard Spike say,

"Ok Twilight, I'm done. I'm totally done. Please stop."

By the end of it, both Twilight and Spike were panting and exhausted. Twilight looked around and made sure all the cum was in the bottle. She smiled with some self-satisfaction.

"Not a single drop outside the bottle. I'd call this orgasm of yours a success."

Spike finally spoke once he had rested.

"Whoa. We just kind of had sex, didn't we?"

Twilight smiled as she answered.

"Yeah, we kind of did Spike. You may not have been inside me, but I felt everything."

Twilights face was blushing as she walked towards Spike. Her face was mere inches from his and she spoke softly as she could still feel her mare hood dripping wet. There was no on around and she didn't think Spike would oppose if she asked for his help making her feel as good as she made him feel.

"And you know what Spike?"

Spike was wide eyed as he saw Twilight draw closer to him. Whatever Twilight was doing, Spike had decided to go along with it. No matter what. He didn't have to wait long as Twilights voice was once again filled with desire, as she spoke.

"I want more of-"

"AAHHH! AAAHH! YES YES OH CELESTIA YES!"

Twilight and Spike both jumped as they heard the screams coming from behind a bush. One of the only few bushes in this near desert.

Flying up in the air Twilight got a view of whoever was behind the bush and boy what a view she got. There, behind the bush was a female buffalo masturbating and riding what appeared to be one hell of an orgasm.

Twilight flew down, her face blushing as she stood in front of Spike, guarding him. A few moments later the screams of pleasure died down and Twilight said.

"You might as well show yourself! We know your there!"

Panting and blushing a female buffalo appeared. Her size seemed to be twice as big as the bush she was hiding behind.

"Whoa, she's good." Spike said.

Twilight's horn was pointed aggressively at the new comer and she demanded.

"Who are you? Why were you spying on us?"

The buffalo shook her head, worry evident on her face.

"I wasn't spying. I was waiting for you two to finish."

Spike puffed out his chest and called from behind Twilight.

"Who are you? Were you planning on attacking us?"

Shocked, the buffalo shook her head.

"NO! My name is SunFlower. I was going to collect some of your dragon seed. It is highly sought after for its healing potency."

"You were going to collect some of Spikes ejaculate?"

Twilight asked in a quizzical manner. Thoughts of books she had read of healing, she had never found anything on dragon Seed.

"Yes. Some medicine buffalo will mate with a male dragon just for his seed. I heard you say you were going to bury it and thought since you did not want it, you would not mind."

Twilight blushed as she realized why she hadn't just asked for the bottle.

"You watched me...extract his seed and figured it was a private matter didn't you."

Spike turned his nose at Twilight.

"Extract my seed? Way to kill the mood Twilight."

Twilight shot Spike a look to let him know in no uncertain terms the mood was indeed dead.

"Well, since it is for medical uses, here."

Twilight levitated the bottle of jizz over to SunFlower.

With a blush SunFlower said,

"Thank you. Perhaps sometime you will let SunFlower extract your seed Spike?"

Twilight looked back at spike with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Spikes eyes had gone huge and his jaw dropped.

"What?" was all he managed to get out.

"That means he'll consider it." Twilight giggled

Even more surprise filled Spikes voice.

"WHAT?!"

Twilight and SunFlower exchanged knowing glances with each other as they both said in unison and then laughed together.

"Boys."

Spike was still lost.

"What? What is so funny?"

"Come on Romeo, we need to get back to Ponyville."

As Twilight and Spike flew back to the Appleoosa train station, Spike asked Twilight.

"So, does this mean we can do that in the castle now?"

"Yes Spike. As long as we have enough bottles. We will still use the bathroom just because it would be easy to clean up if we accidently make a mess. And I want to make certain I have the hang of that spell. Well, that is if you don't mind Spike."

"Mind what Twilight?"

"Well, mind me running some experiments with making you ejaculate. Volume of semen after a week of once a day sessions verses twice a day sessions for a week. I have ideas for other things I want to try as well if it's alright."

For yet another time today, Spikes jaw dropped as what Twilight just said sunk in.

"You want to jerk me off twice a day for a week."

"Well, if you are up for it Spike. Um...no pun intended."

"We are going to need to stock up on bottles Twilight."

A naughty grin spread across Twilights face.

"Yes we are Spike. Yes we are."

The End


End file.
